Con alma, con sentimientos pero sin ti
by aoibird6
Summary: Las cosas estaban volviéndose muy peligrosas y la única opción, era devolverle el alma a Sam, sin importar las consecuencias pero Dean ya no tenía otra solución para el problema. Continuación y final de "Declaración de guerra" Spoilers del 6x11. Wincest No-Canon. Leve Destiel.


**Esta la continuación y final de "Declaración de guerra" Aquí termina esta mini-saga, gracias por leer, saludos! :) **

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

Dean había notado algo extraño en su hermano menor y también en la forma en que Castiel actuaba. Hubo una ocasión, en que se despertó más temprano de lo usual y cuando salió para buscar a Sam, lo encontró hablando con Castiel pero ambos lucían demasiado tensos para ser una charla amistosa, ¿Qué demonios ocurría entre esos dos?

Días después, Dean obtuvo la respuesta que deseaba, e internamente, desearía jamás haberla sabido. Ese día, el rubio había tomado la decisión de devolverle el alma a su hermano, Sam la necesitaba pronto antes de que acabara haciendo alguna estupidez (otra más de las que ya había hecho) así que pasó de la advertencia de Castiel por devolverle el alma y fue con el único ser sobrenatural, lo suficientemente fuerte, como para bajar hasta la jaula de Lucifer y traer el alma de Sam devuelta: La muerte. No fue fácil que Muerte aceptara ayudar pero Dean logró convencerlo de que por favor los ayudara con eso. El jinete aceptó, proponiéndole que usara su anillo durante un día y que hiciera su trabajo, Dean no estaba muy seguro de dejar a Sam solo, menos ahora que estaba tan tenso y claramente dudaba sobre recuperar su alma. Cuando Bobby le propuso, tomar él su lugar con muerte, Dean aceptó de inmediato, el viejo cazador se haría cargo de llevar a cabo el reto del jinete mientras él cuidaba a Sam y que no hiciera nada estúpido mientras esperaban.

Cuando Dean se encontró solo en la casa, tuvo el presentimiento de que algo malo ocurriría, su instinto le advertía que se fuera de ahí, que se apresurara en llamar a Castiel para tener algo de apoyo pero no lo hizo, no tenía motivos para eso.

Las cosas estuvieron tranquilas unos minutos pero la inquietud interna que tenía Dean, parecía crecer conforme pasaba el tiempo y no daba señas de desistir.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam escuchó atentamente las palabras de Balthazar y luego el ángel desapareció del lugar. No estaba de acuerdo con los planes de Dean para recuperar su alma y haría algo al respecto. Recordó nuevamente las palabras del ángel _"Necesitas algo que lo contamine tanto, que lo haga inhabitable" _Sam planeaba matar a Bobby pero en cuanto subió las escaleras, solo se encontró con Dean.

-¿Y Bobby?- preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

-Haciendo un pequeño encargo-

-¿Encargo?- dijo el castaño con cierta ironía- Ya entiendo, así que te quedaste para cuidarme mientras Bobby jugaba con Muerte a la casita-

-Correcto- respondió el rubio sonriendo con diversión- Solo somos tu y yo Sammy, como en los viejos tiempos, ¿No te agrada la idea?-

Sam lo miró fijamente y se marchó de la cocina con la excusa de ir al baño. Sus planes estaban arruinados, si no mataba a Bobby, ¿Qué podía hacer para ensuciar su recipiente? La idea de matar a Dean no era opción, no sería capaz de lastimar a su adorado hermanito mayor, ¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué puede hacer para dañar su recipiente? Una repentina idea vino a su mente, solo tiene que ensuciar su recipiente, hacerlo inhabitable y quizás no debía matar a Dean para ello, quizás había otra manera mucho más simple de hacerlo. Esbozó una amplia sonrisa y sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo.

-Incesto- jugó con el cuchillo entre sus dedos- Y si no resulta… pues simplemente lo mato, cuando lo haga mío, ya no lo necesito-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel estaba en medio de una "reunión" con Crowley cuando sintió una pequeña inquietud creciendo en su pecho y la imagen de Dean vino a su mente. Algo debía estar mal, el cazador no lo llamaba pero tenía el presentimiento que estaba en serios problemas.

-¿Qué ocurre, angelito? ¿Tienes una llamada?- preguntó Crowley mirándolo fijamente- Te recuerdo que esto es serio y no me dejaras esperando por ir a jugar con tus perritos-

-Habla rápido- siseo Castiel intentando no pensar en eso, acabaría pronto con Crowley y luego iría con Dean.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El rubio estaba bebiendo una cerveza cuando las luces se cortaron sorpresivamente, sus instintos lo pusieron alerta de inmediato cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta. Sacó la pistola que guardaba en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y fue hasta la entrada.

-¿Sammy?- silencio- ¿Bobby?- silencio- ¿Cas?-

Dean se acercó lo suficiente para girar el pomo de la puerta y abrirla despacio, sin dejar de apuntar con su arma. No había algo afuera y se permitió respirar con tranquilidad. Un chirrido llamó su atención y volteó rápidamente pero aun así no logró evitar el golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Mmm…-

Sam esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cuando vio como su hermano mayor abría los ojos. Se deleitó con la forma en que el cazador volvía a su estado de alerta pero las esposas en sus manos (aseguradas a la marquesa de la cama) no se lo permitieron. Lo siguiente fue aun más placentero, ver como Dean se percataba de que estaba esposado, solo con los pantalones puestos y ambas miradas se encontraron.

-¿Sammy…?-

-Hola Dean- dijo el castaño para sentarse al borde de la cama.

-¿Por qué… estoy esposado? ¿Qué significa esto?-

-Veras- comenzó a hablar Sam mientras acariciaba ese firme abdomen- He cambiado de idea y ya no quiero mi alma de regreso, aceptémoslo Dean, soy mucho mejor cazador ahora de lo que jamás he sido, puedo cuidarme solo-

-Ese no es el punto Sam, y quítame estas esposas- dijo Dean enojado.

-No lo hare, hermanito- respondió Sam moviendo su mano despacio hasta llegar al borde del pantalón.

-¿Qué mierda pretendes, Sam?- siseo Dean- Suéltame en este mismo instante o te juro que te daré la paliza de tu vida-

-Me encanta que te hagas el rudo- le desabrochó el pantalón sonriendo- Veras, Dean, siempre me has gustado-

-¿Que….?-

-Pero como antes era "Sammy, el señor correcto" no podía ir y ponerte una mano encima, ya sabes, era demasiado buen puritano para hacerlo-

-Sam…-

-Pero ahora que me libere de esa molestia carga, ya no hay algo que me impida tomar lo que quiero, ¿Y sabes lo que quiero ahora, Dean?-

-Detente esto- ordenó el rubio disimulando su miedo- Sam Winchester, libérame en este mismo instante-

-Que miedo, ¿Y qué harás si no lo hago?- observó a su hermano sonriendo- Ni te molestes, Dean, protegí el lugar contra ángeles, tu querido Castiel no vendrá, por más que lo llames-

Sam se deleitó con el miedo que percibía de su hermano y subió a gatas a la cama para morderle el cuello, por fin tendría lo que tanto anhelaba y luego lo destruiría, para que nadie pudiera tenerlo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel frunció ligeramente el ceño, quizás era por el vínculo tan especial que mantenía con Dean pero podía percibir que algo iba mal y tenía que estar con Dean. Dio por finalizada la reunión con Crowley y desapareció para ir a la casa de Bobby. Lo primero que notó fue que la casa estaba protegida contra ángeles y comprendió que Sam planeaba hacer su movimiento final, lo que sin duda lastimaría al rubio.

-Mierda… Tengo que detenerlo- no tenía forma de entrar sin quitar los sellos primero, un gritó lo alertó, esa era la voz de Dean- ¡Mierda!-

-Parece que hay problemas- dijo Crowley apareciendo a su lado- Sin duda me encanta este nuevo Sammy-

-Quítalos- ordenó Castiel- Quita esos sellos para que pueda entrar-

-¿Y porque lo haría? Dean no es de mi agrado y- el ángel lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa.

-SI no me ayudas, romperé nuestro acuerdo y te quedaras sin almas, sin purgatorio y te matare-

-Bien, vamos a salvar a tu perrito de las garras del lobo-

Crowley desapareció unos segundos y luego regresó mirando fijamente a Castiel antes de marcharse. El ángel sabía que no le saldría barato lo que acababa de hacer pero Dean era su única prioridad, así que fue de inmediato a su lado.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¡SAM BASTA!- gritó Dean cuando sintió esas manos que acariciaban su cintura con insistencia mientras esa boca caliente le lamia el pecho y el castaño se restregaba contra su entrepierna-¡DETENTEEEEEEEEEEE!-

-Grita todo lo que quieras- dijo Sam con una sonrisa y se quitó la camiseta- Tu angelito no vendrá al rescate y Bobby tardara en regresar-

-Vete a la mierda, Sam, suéltame, ¡CAS!-

-¿Por qué mierda sigues llamándolo? ¡¿Por qué siempre estar llamándolo?! ¡¿Por qué no puedes mirarme a mí?! ¡¿Por qué me cambiaste por ese puto ángel?!-

En un arranque de ira, Sam comenzó a golpear a Dean con sus puños, rompiéndole el labio inferior que no tardó en sangrar. No supo cuando tiempo pasó pero estaba tan cabreado que descargó toda su ira, ¿Por qué mierda siempre ese ángel arruinaba todo? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente desaparecer para siempre? SI ese puto ángel no estuviera al medio, Dean seria suyo, simplemente serian Dean y Sam contra el mundo.

-¡No vuelvas a tocarlo!-

Sam se detuvo en el acto y una fuerza invisible lo empujó contra la pared. Observó como Castiel se acercaba a Dean que estaba llorando y quejándose sobre la cama. Curó rápidamente sus heridas.

-Dean, ¿Estás bien?- el rubio lo abrazó con fuerza- Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí, no dejare que te lastime-

Sam sintió su sangre hervir ante la imagen, su hermano había escogido a Castiel ¡Su propio hermano lo cambio por ese ángel! La ira lo cegó en el acto y tomó la pistola de su pantalón, disparando varias veces contra la estúpida pareja. Castiel protegió a Dean con su cuerpo para luego ordenarle a su protegido que huyera, que él se haría cargo de todo. Dean no se movió de la cama, estaba demasiado sorprendido con todo lo que ocurría, momento que Sam aprovecho para darle un certero disparo en el hombro derecho.

-¡Dean!- Castiel se apresuró en curar su herida pero para cuando reaccionó, Sam activaba un sello anti-ángeles y lo envió lejos de ahí.

EL castaño se rio ante su gran logro, se levantó rápidamente para apuntarle a su hermano que estaba en el suelo mientras lloraba. EL rubio se arrastro hasta quedar contra la pared sentado y lo miró llorando.

-Por favor Sammy… detente… te lo suplico...-

-No Dean, no me vengas con lloriqueos- dijo Sam disparándole en la pierna y sacándole un grito de dolor a su hermano- Has escogido a ese puto ángel antes que a mí, ¡Tu propio hermano! ¡¿Cómo mierda crees que me siento?!- comenzó a reírse divertido- Cierto, había olvidado que ya no tengo alma y tú Dean… acabas de matar lo último de amor que sentía por ti… si no eres mío, Dean… entonces no serás de otra persona, te prefiero muerto antes que verte en los brazos de ese ángel-

-Sammy por favor- suplicó Dean llorando- Por favor basta… por favor no hagas esto… te lo suplico Sammy… por favor basta…-

Sam no se conmovió ante sus lloriqueos y suplicas, alzó la pistola apuntándole directo a la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos, ese estúpido rubio ya no le importaba y lo mejor era que estuviera muerto. Con ese pensamiento, sostuvo el arma con firmeza.

-Adiós hermanito-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean escuchó un disparó y mantuvo los ojos cerrados esperando lo inevitable pero el dolor jamás llegó. Un gruñido llamó su atención y se atrevió a mirar, Sam se desplomó contra el suelo.

-¿Estás bien, hijo?-

-Bobby… pero tú-

-Las cosas terminaron antes- dijo el cazador sonriendo un poco- No te preocupes, todo estará bien ahora-

Dean vio a Muerte y comprendió que Bobby lo había conseguido. Observó con atención como se acercaba a Sam, inmovilizándolo en el suelo antes de devolverle su alma mientras el castaño gritaba por el dolor.  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel logró volver luego de cuarenta minutos, estaba pensando lo peor pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se encontró que Sam tenía su alma. Luego de intercambiar un par de palabras con Bobby, apareció en el cuarto en que estaba Dean cuidando de su hermano, lo abrazó por la espalda con fuerza y el rubio tomó sus manos.

-¿Sabias esto, Cas? ¿Sabías que Sam me…?-

-Sí-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-Sus sentimientos no estaban bien, él es tu hermano y nada más-

-Dios… no puedo creerlo… no puedo…- comenzó a llorar y Castiel besó su cuello despacio.

-Por favor no llores, Dean, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte, yo estoy aquí para-

-Bórralos-

-¿Eh?-

-Borra los recuerdos de Sam sobre esto… y también los míos… hazlo porque de lo contrario… no podre quitarme esta tristeza que siento-

-Dean… entiendo-

EL ángel colocó su mano sobre la frente de Sam y procedió a reemplazar sus recuerdos, por si algún día, Sam lograba recordar lo que hizo mientras no tenía alma. Luego se volteó a Dean y lo abrazó por la cintura con una mano y la otra la llevó a su frente.

-Lo siento Dean, lo último que desearía es que pasaras por todo esto de nuevo-

-Está bien, Cas… es lo mejor para todos…- Dean le dio un pequeño besó- Aun si no recuerdo… estarás a mi lado ¿Verdad?-

-Siempre Dean, siempre estaré cuidándote, siempre estaré cuando me necesites- el rubio sonrió y cerró los ojos despacio- Te amo Dean-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel observó como ambos hermanos subían al Impala para ir a la siguiente cacería. Sam estaba cien por ciento recuperado y sin recuerdos sobre lo ocurrido, al igual que Dean. Los vio desaparecer carretera arriba y bajó la vista.

-Esto es lo mejor para todos… mis sentimientos por Dean… tampoco son correctos…-

EL ángel miró por última vez hacia la carretera por donde se había ido el Impala y desapareció del lugar.


End file.
